


What If? Children’s Crusade

by IloveeverythingDISNEY



Series: What if? [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveeverythingDISNEY/pseuds/IloveeverythingDISNEY
Summary: Part Two of What If? House Of M.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Tommy Shepherd
Series: What if? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	What If? Children’s Crusade

**Author's Note:**

> Read my other what if? For this to make sense.

Rage. That was all Billy felt as he watched the soldiers hurt his boyfriend. It clouded his mind.

* * *

Next thing he knew, all the soldiers were out cold. 

* * *

Captain America, Captain Marvel, and Iron Man appeared not long after. They told him those soldiers were hurt because of him.

Captain Marvel muttered something under her breath. Something along the lines of ‘we can’t have another Scarlet Witch.’

* * *

Billy’s heart beat sped up, one thought racing around his mind. _Do they think I’ll end up like her?_

* * *

They did, there was no denying that.

The heroes were afraid to lose someone like the twins again. It broke them.

They weren’t going to let it happen again.

* * *

Tommy watch Billy, tears silently falling down his cheeks. His near double forced into a cell. Anger radiated across his body. _This is for his own good._ They told them. But was it? Locked in a cell until the scientist figured out a way to cancel his powers.

One thought clear in his mind. _Was he right? Are they brothers? The sons of the Scarlet Witch?_

He turned away and marched towards Tony Stark.

* * *

”YOU CAN’T DO THIS!!!” Tommy yelled at unsuspecting Stark, making him jump in surprise.

The heroes all turn to look at the white haired boy, confusion lacing their tone.

David moved forward a bit. “Tommy, we know your angry but this is for his own good.”

”Own good?!?” Tommy yelled back, his anger rising with each passing minute. “You said that killing Wanda Maximoff was for her own good! You know where that got you?!? Two powerful heroes down! I bet you never even seen them as humans! Just weapons you can use! Well I’ll tell you this now! I won’t let you do that to me or my brother! So prepare to be down two more powerful weapons!”

Everyone stared at him, their eyes widen open and watery.

Tony coughed trying to get back on track. “What are you talking about? We loved them! They were our family! Just like you are!”

Tommy shook his head, tears falling down his face. “No they weren’t. Their family was and will always be Magneto, Polaris, and her dead boys!”

”Why do you care all of a sudden?” One Maria Hill unwisely asked.

”Why wouldn’t I?!?” Tommy snapped back, his face turning red. “You don’t know me! Or my brother!”

”Brother?” Basically everyone in the room asked.

Tommy let out a dry laugh. “Billy was right. My real mother is dead because of you.”

Nobody said a word, and all that was left of the boy was a soft wind.

* * *

”Billy,” Tommy let out as he entered the cell, his eyes red.

Billy looked up, his own tears falling down fast. “You shouldn’t be here. I could hurt you.”

”No you won’t,” Tommy told his brother as he moved towards him. “You can’t hurt me brother.”

”You agree?” Billy asked, his voice breaking.   
  


Tommy nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his twin. Billy soon following soon.

”I’m just like mom,” Billy whispered after a minute.

* * *

The heroes stood watching the two, pieces fitting in the puzzle.

”Billy and Tommy,” Steve whispered. “Their-“

”My grandchildren,” a dark and familiar voice said from behind them. The heroes turned and found them face to face with none other then Magneto and Polaris.

It was the first time since the twins funeral that anyone had seen the two. And boy they were not looking good. Polaris’ eyes were red, so red that it looked like she never stopped crying. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Magneto on the other hand looked older, like it had been 20 years.

”Give them to us,” Polaris said, her voice ruff, almost like she hadn’t talked in the six that had past. “Please. I can’t lose any more of my family. I want them safe and it seems like America is no longer the safest place.”

* * *

Two hours had passed. And the boys wouldn’t leave each other’s side. They weren’t aware of the argument that had been plaguing the others for the time being.

Lorna walked in, she couldn’t help herself. She wanted to see that her nephews were okay. Her voice was caught at the back of her throat as she locked eyes with them. When she remembered how to speak, she let out a watery laugh, crushing the boys in a hug. “William. Tomas.”

The twins hugged her back, there own tears falling. “Aunt Lorna,” they both said.

It was just the three of them. Hugging. Crying.

* * *

Soon they were joined by Magneto. Who hugged them without a second thought.

”Grandad,” Billy and Tommy cried out as they hugged him back.

* * *

In the end the twins moved to Genosha, and the first thing they did was visit their mother’s grave.

**Author's Note:**

> I broke your hearts again. 😥❤️


End file.
